spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magician, Superstar and his Assistant
The Magician, Supestar and The Apprentice is the tenth episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It aired on November 24th, 2015. Plot Japan lets three different people arrive, a magician,; a superstar and the assistant. What can this mean to everyone? Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The Doctor, Lilthena and SpongeBob wake up being tied to three chairs, a Japanese woman stands in front of them. "What the hell happened?" SpongeBob inquires. "Mister SquarePants, everything that has happened that you can think of." The woman tells him. "I think you've fed us Retcon. Tastes like it. People should use it less because it tastes horrible." The Doctor comments. "Ah, Doctor. And your companion... or should I say? Your lover?" The woman continues. "No-one should know that knowledge." The Doctor says. "But I think I remember what happened." The Doctor lands the Tardis with the crew. (SpongeBob having joined from the previous episode.) "We've landed. In a big over-city. Don't know where, but we'll soon find out!" The Doctor says as they end in Japan. "Oh, now that is technology. And is this." "What is-?" SpongeBob asks him. "Some signal that is interfering with the Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor notes. "It happens all the time, you might need a new one." Lilithena complains. "I have a future one in my long coats. One of them." The Doctor tells her. "That's the problem. You have too many, and you destroy them. You only have two or three left. You're going to run out before you regenerate." Lilithena says to him as he runs out into an alleyway. He sonics around some places as some thugs come near him. "Look at this lads. Oi, mate. It's not 'alloween. It's not 'alloween!" The leader of the gang tells the Doctor. "You got any money on ya mate?" Another member asks him. "No. Plus why would I do that?" The Doctor asks them. "'cause I'll smash ya face in." The leader reveals to the Doctor. "Okay then." The Doctor says as they get closer and closer to him before Lilthena fights them off. "Who the hell are you?" The leader asks Lilthena. "One of your worst nightmares." Lilthena comments as they run away. "Move in with our three suspects." Police cars and other cars move in as they arrest the three and throw them into a jail until everyone is gassed and tooken away. "So. We have two assignments for you three. We need to choose one of them for the two and the other for the one." The Japanese woman orders them. "He picks the one with aliens and I'm the one without them. It's a rule within ourselves." Lilithena agrees. They all agree together. Hours later Japan ends up onto explosions, from another part of aliens that are unknown. Lilthena calls the Doctor on her phone. "You got it." Lilthena says. "Yes, I do. But we're being attacked by aliens that we don't know about." The Doctor says. "Are you sure you don't know who they are?" Lilthena asks him. "They're cloaked." The Doctor complains. "USE THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER!" Lilthena shouts to him. "Okay then." The Doctor says as he uses the Sonic Screwdriver to uncloak the spaceship as he pushes the Sonic harder to blow up the spaceship up. "I told you, I don't like using it for that stuff. It makes everything anti-climatic." They all rush back to the Tardis as the Japanese woman comes near them. "Hello. So this is the Tardis." The Japanese woman says. "Look inside." The Doctor tells the Japanese woman as she peaks inside for the total satisfaction of her job. "It's just as the files say." The Japanese woman reminds herself. "So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor inquires. "You know what? I would say..." The Japanese woman says as the Tardis lands in a flat. The Japanese woman walks out and sits on the bed. "Thank you. My name, I haven't revealed. But since you didn't know was Mel Ching." The Tardis leaves her as she goes to sleep, away from her job researching aliens as the episode ends. Category:Doctor Who Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Crossover Series Category:Crossover Episode